Suicidal Love
by Mythical-Blake
Summary: War and Peace.Hatred and Love. Death and Life. Past and Future. Demons and demons hunters. The PPGZ are the strongest demons in hell and the RRBZ are the strongest demon hunters. And hell is just a game we have to play and if we dont abide by the rules,ur dead. Fire plays with fire. Better summary inside please read and review. Enjoy!


**_Hey there guys this another story i made. Hope you like it. If you want me to continue can have reviews plz_**

Suicidal Love

Prologue

Summary: the existence of demons is irritating and unreal. Right? But what happens when four innocent teenage girls turn out to be evil. What happens when those so called innocent girls are trying to take over the world for their own good. But... What also happens when four particular teenage boys try to stop them and their evil deeds. Why do they feel like they know each other and yet their minds play tricks on them? Will the war stop ? Will the hatred and evilness disappear or increase eventually? Will love bloom or will they hate each other.

 ** _Characters_** :( they are a bit different)

Blossom:

Hair: She has a dark orange hair that reaches to her lower-back. She puts them in a messy bun with a black small bow on the bun.

Outfit: she has tight black crop top that showed her perfect curves. At the ned of the crop top their was a dark pink outline. She wore hot pink leather short jacket that reached over the waist. She wore black leather shorts. She wore high hot pink boots with black laces.

Powers: She is the fire demon queen. She controls fire and she rules the fire kingdom. And of course since she is a demon the fire kingdom is placed in Hell. She can control also bloody tornadoes. It is a bonus power because she was the queen.

Buttercup:

Hair: she has her dark blue hair that reaches to her mid-back which is straight. She ties in a low ponytail with a dark green ribbon.

Outfit:she has tight black crop top that showed her perfect curves. At the end of the crop top their was a dark green outline. She wore dark green leather jacket that reached over to her butt. She wore black leather really tight and skinny shorts that showed her perfect legs . She wore black sneakers with dark green laces.

Powers: She rules the kingdom of the Earth. She controls the earth element where she can make earthquake , cracks as such. Her bonus power is the wind. Her kingdom is also found in Hell since she's the demon queen of the Earth.r

Bubbles:

Hair:she has dark blonde that has curls at the end and reaches to her waist. She ties the in a high ponytail with dark blue small bow.

Outfit: she has black tight dress that hugged her body. She wore short dark blue leather jacket. She wore dark blue high heels.

Powers: Bubbles is the demon queen of the water. Hr kingdom is the water kingdoms .She controls water and has another bonus power which is the ice. She can freeze stuff and people. Since she is the demon queen her kingdom is found in hell.

Beverly:

Hair: she has bright brown loose wavy hair that reaches to her butt. She ties it in a high pony tail. She puts her a black bandana around her hair( in a way that makes a bunny ears)

Outfit: she wears black tight crop top that shows her belly. She wears high wasted leather black shorts. She wears black leather jacket. She wears a short boots with heels which is also black.

Powers. She is the demon queen of the darkness and everything in it. She controls the kingdom of darkness.

She has the bonus powers just like her friends which is crystal. And since she is the queen of darkness there for her kingdom is found in Hell.

Those girls are the demons and the most powerful ones found in hell and they just want to control the world for their evil deeds.

All the girls have tattoos. Blossom has red dragon on her her right hip . Bubbles has has dark blue dragon on her hand. Buttercup has dark green dragon on her right hand. Beverly has black dragon on her chest.

Blossom is the leader and the smartest one. She is the one to come up with plans

Buttercup she is the strongest , she is the one to train the monsters and the demons.

Bubbles is the sneakiest she is the one to spy and bring the best information

Beverly is potion maker, she makes toxic chemicals and herbs by using spells

Now back to the hunters

Okay before I talk about the boys their outfit is the same which is black pants and black tight shirt which shows their perfect abs. But each and everyone of them has leather jackets. Brick has red leather jacket and Butch has green ones and Boomer has navy ones and Brandon has black ones.

Brick: 

Brick has spiky orange hair that reaches to his upper back but he ties them in a low has those dark red crimson eyes that you can get lost in. He is the leader of the hunters and the smartest where he can come up with plans . He and his brothers are the main hunters. Brick has the power of fire . He has a bonus power which his sword . On his sword there is a red dragon similar to Blossom's tattoo

Butch:

butch has a spiky hair rather than the ponytail .he has those forest green eyes that makes you fall in love with. He is the strongest out his group where he can train his soldiers and hunters. He has the power of earth, moreover he is a katana where a green dragon is found. It is similar to Buttercup's tattoo

Boomer.

Boomer has the messiest hair which is blonde. He has those navy blue eyes that make you calm when you are tense. He is the sneakiest and can hack anything you want. He has the power of water. He has two daggers and on both of them there us a blue dragon which is similar to Bubbles's tattoo

Brandon

He has spiky bright brown hair. He has grey eyes that can make you smile without realizing. Brandon is trickiest of them where he can paralyze with his intense eyes. He has the power of darkness and like his brother he has heavy flail which has white dragon like Beverly

 ** _Back to the story_**

Blossom's p.o.v

There was always a fight and deadly wars between stinky human beings and demons. But you think that demons could easily kill living things. But not those ones that we are worried about. The ones we are worried about are the ones with the powers and that are similar to our powers, and we always end up in a tie during wars which gets me on my nerves. But this will not stop. Bubbles, Buttercup, Beverly and I are going to control this world.

There is one thing that is blocking our brilliant way. Those hunters who train their soldiers and encourage them to their max. They are not any hunters they have superpowers.

The ones that worries me the most is the one with the red eyes, we have met once...

 _Flashback_

 _No one's p.o.v_

 _High heels were heard from the corridor_

 _The guy with red eyes waited impatiently for the demon queen. He was wondered if she was mean as he think he is or if she's nice . His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a calm voice_

 _"Hello dear hunter what brings you hear" she looks at him suspiciously. She notices his sword and just turned to look at him_

 _He was confused ... What dear hunter?_

 _"I have come to ask you to stop possessing our people"_

 _He spoke quietly_

 _"Our people?" She chuckled_

 _"What are you laughing pink" he was now getting angry and already fire bolts were forming in his hands..._

 _Blossom just laughed as she was descending the stairs of her beautiful red castle_

Done with flashback

Bricks's p.o.v

Demons ... Demons have taken over world and started fighting innocent people and possessing children who haven't sinned yet. Demons are really hard to kill especially the ones with powers. There is this one particular demon queen with the pink eyes who has me worried

 _Flashback_

 _No one's p.o.v_

 _The story continue_

 _"Do you remember what the Bible says... Angels were born before you pathetic humans. Than of course Lucifer, the mightiest angel, got jealous and turned most of the angels against the Lord. Then Lord knew about them so he kicked each and every angel who disobeyed him into Hell. Those angels are the fallen angels who are known as the demons. So honey, we were here first we came to take our land and we shall control it. Got that sugar lips?" Blossom smiled beautifully as if she was an innocent girl... But she wasn't_

 _Brick got more angrier as his fire bolts were getting bigger_

 _"Tsk tsk tsk, sugar lips you should know how to control your powers. Oh you are new and you should train harder cause i am getting the impression that I can kill with my bare hands without putting much effort aight?" Blossom teased Brick._

 _Flashback ends_

This happened similarly with every girl okay so if you want to imagine it to Bubbles or Buttercup no problem


End file.
